


【EC】我的秘密恋人

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 虎不辞山，我不辞你。





	【EC】我的秘密恋人

**Author's Note:**

> ♡明星万×粉丝查

“Charles学长，我……我喜欢你！”

“抱歉，可是我已经不是单身了哦。”

Charles拒绝了今天来表白的第12个女生之后，成功用完了包里仅剩的卫生纸。

没办法，谁让青春期的女孩子总是多愁善感，而他又刚好因为体贴温柔而为人所称道呢？

虽然泽维尔学院盛传这位炙手可热的校草榜榜首已经有了从未露面的女友，但向他求爱的女生——甚至男生——仍然是不计其数络绎不绝。

不过今天是周五了，Charles心情很好地看了看表，算了算时间，有些懊恼自己和刚刚的女孩子耗了太长时间。

迟到了可不礼貌呀！

Charles一路飞奔回到自己宿舍——托某人的福——他霸占了整个泽维尔学院仅有的单人宿舍。

掏钥匙开门，迎面的柔软灯光晃得Charles一愣，惊喜地看到自己床上还坐了另外一个人。

“Erik！”Charles一下子扑过去，扬起小脑袋亲他“你怎么来看我了呀？”

“才不是，”Erik刮了刮Charles的鼻尖“我来接我的小情人回家。”

“金主爸爸难道不想和小情人来一发重逢炮吗？”Charles从来都是个得寸进尺不知满足的坏孩子“我们宿舍隔音可好了。”

Erik又一次很不争气地在Charles的撩拨下硬得一塌糊涂，满脑子都是些上不了台面的黄色废料。

瞧瞧这个小妖精，Erik颇为无奈地亲了上去，当初怎么没看出来他这么欲求不满呢？

啊不对，这么说可不太对，当初正是因为这个小家伙欲求不满，才会让事情发展成今天这么糟糕的样子呀！

Erik和Charles的相识——按Raven的说法——一炮定情两炮定终身。就像Erik曾经想破脑袋也想不到，自己只不过送妹妹Emma来上个学，居然捉着一个大二的学生在自己的迈巴赫里干了整整一个小时，而且这场情事还很顺理成章地延续到了Erik家里，毁掉了他新换好的床单和沙发垫。

Erik直到今天都忘不了那天Charles穿的白衬衫和黑色紧身裤，随意束起的上衣边角勾勒出细窄的腰线。

也忘不了那双蓝得过分的眼睛和让他至今欲罢不能的红润唇瓣。

Charles察觉到Erik的走神，很不满地收紧口腔，用柔软的舌尖顶了顶阴茎上端的小孔。

“嘶……”Erik被他弄得猝不及防，差点直接交代出来，他心虚地摸了摸Charles的卷发，把跪在地板上的爱人抱起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上“地上凉。”

“你在想什么？”Charles单手勾着Erik的脖颈，喘着气给自己扩张“做爱还不专心都是小饼干。”

“为什么是小饼干？”Erik总哭笑不得于Charles跳跃的思维，腾出手来揉捏丰润的乳肉和敏感的乳点。

“唔……因为小饼干……嗯……Erik……活该被吃……”Charles哼哼唧唧地靠在Erik肩头呻吟，挺起胸脯往Erik嘴里送“Erik……舔舔我……”

Erik简直不能再同意这样的请求，尖锐的犬齿顷刻间顶住了挺立的乳头，一边顺着好看的腰身曲线把Charles身上半解的白衬衫给扯开了。

“你又扯坏我的衣服……”Charles不满地闹腾了起来，气势汹汹地用手指去戳Erik的鼻尖“下次再这样就不准你操我……嗯哈……”

可惜这样的威胁在Erik突然的顶入中变得毫无气势，Charles只来得及揽着Erik的脖颈，就只剩下软绵绵呻吟的份儿了。

“这可由不得你。”Erik把住Charles的腰，被高热的穴道绞得头皮发麻，控制不住地重操了几下，把稍嫌干涩的穴道磨得不住流水，顺从地含着肉棒，可怜兮兮地在Erik退出的时候收紧着挽留，又被很不客气地顶开。

“唔嗯……Erik好棒……操那里好舒服……”Charles丝毫不顾忌这是学校，充其量草草撇了一眼锁好的房门，就继续不管不顾地叫得非常大声。

“你别勾我，”Erik被他叫得浑身发烫，一巴掌拍在白皙的臀瓣上“给你带了个小礼物。”

“嗯……礼物？”Charles勉强从被干得乱七八糟的大脑里捉了些理智出来，有些好奇地盯着那个紫色的盒子。

“情 趣 礼 物。”Erik凑到Charles耳边，一字一顿地说道“拆开看看，不许用手。”

Charles毫无力气地瞪了Erik一眼，被操得发红的眼角让这个小动作更像是在调情，而不是什么凶狠的恶意。

“操你的Erik……拜托你……哈……就一会……”Charles正忙着和盒子上的丝带作斗争，露出一点齿尖尖咬紧了往外抽，却被Erik贴着敏感点的一记重操害得前功尽弃。

“你拆你的，我操我的。”Erik很无赖地亲了亲Charles的侧脸，握着Charles的腰继续操进去，宿舍并不坚固的床发出岌岌可危的响声。

托Erik的福，这个松松垮垮的蝴蝶结在Charles嘴里转了快十分钟，唾液把丝带濡湿之后反而更难解开，不过好在它最终散开了。

Charles用舌尖顶开了盒盖，对里面那根细小的胶棒疑惑地皱起了眉毛。

嗯，还有个小圆环当把手。

等下，当把手？

Charles马上反应过来，脸腾的涨红了，连带着投向Erik的视线都带了几分期待。

“你会喜欢它的，相信我。”Erik把那根紫红色的——God，他的审美果然很没救——胶棒取出来，在Charles很不得体的喘息声中插进了小Charles顶端的小孔。

“我可没说我不喜欢……唔……好爽……”Charles不自觉地挺了挺腰，更为敏感的尿道被胶棒上的凸起磨蹭的微微肿胀，在缓慢的抽插中勾带出绵延不绝的快感。

被干尿道的快感过于尖锐，Charles没两下就射了Erik一手。

“乖孩子。”Erik鼓励地亲了亲Charles的发顶，不顾小家伙哭泣求饶又操了进去，追着微微凸起的前列腺点磨蹭，粗糙的冠状沟在把肠壁搅得发红。

“Erik……射给我……”Charles夹紧小屁股，哭喘着凑过去亲自己的爱人。

Erik差点被他这无意识的一句弄得直接缴械，很不体面地骂了句脏话，抵着Charles的前列腺射了出来。

Charles被微凉的精液激得不行，还堵着胶棒的阴茎流出了稀薄的精液。

“你还没和我说你刚刚在想什么？”Charles被干得浑身没力气，懒洋洋地躺在床上任由Erik给自己清理。

“我在……想我们的第一次见面，”Erik把Charles抱起来向卧室走去“你当时扑上来亲我的时候真把我给吓坏了。” 

“可是你一直在盯着我看，”Charles愤愤不平地握起拳头“你没理由不想和我做爱。”

“拜托，Charles，你究竟有没有认真看过自己穿白衬衫紧身裤的样子？”Erik很不争气地下腹一紧“我那叫对美好事物的欣赏。”

“欣赏是为了玷污，”Charles又开始说些没头没脑只想挨操的话了“你现在比我还硬。”

“那是因为谁？”Erik顶开Charles的穴口操进去，阴茎就着残余的精液和润滑剂顶到了最深处。

“嗯……因为我……因为你想操我……”Charles爽得不行，撅起嘴黏黏糊糊地要亲。

Erik又没心思说话了。

后来他们在浴室做了两次，Charles总算是因为体力不支晕了过去，没再闹腾了。

Erik换好床单，帮他收拾好几样常用的书和行李交给司机，就打横抱起Charles走了出去。

他没有戴口罩，也没有墨镜。

Erik从来都知道Charles的顾虑，知道他的恐惧。

他当然也知道初见时那个“不小心”撞进自己怀里的小家伙是预谋已久，精心筹划的。

他们的相知相恋哪里有那么多偶然，分明一步一步都在Charles的算计里，但是Erik并不介意，一点都不。

「明月为云所遮，我知明月犹在云层深处；碧潭在无声的黑夜中虽不能见，我知潭水仍清。」

因为总有些东西是骗不了人的，也是算不好的，像清晨醉人的早安吻，夜晚呢喃的情话，书本里夹杂的人名和落满糖霜的芝士蛋糕。

爱情是算不来的。

Erik算不清Charles在没认识自己的那些岁月里，齿列间咬碎了多少次自己的名字；也算不清那一次“偶然”相遇的时候，Charles衣袋里备好的润滑剂和安全套，是多慌乱无措的毫无保留。

那分明也是Charles的第一次。

这很好判断，那些压抑不住的痛呼和免不了的血迹，或许还要加上故作老练的亲吻和白皙干净的身体。

Charles努力伪装成一个久经情场的老手，却在各种无法自知的时刻流露出难言的魅力。

是很干净的性吸引力。

Erik想起早些年的一次访谈，主持人问了一个很不合时宜的问题，关于床伴的选择，自己似乎说了喜欢热情一些的，最好有点经验。

这或许可以解释Charles一直小心翼翼地扮演着一个很不适宜的角色，破绽百出，但就算是那些露出来的小小马脚也让Erik着迷。

Erik喜欢Charles，这没错。

大明星Erik Lensherr喜欢Charles Xavier。

Erik出道早，二十出头就拿了影帝，然后兼职做导演拍戏，创造了零烂片的惊人记录，在好莱坞风头正盛，喜欢他的人不计其数。

更难得的是，他一点绯闻都没有。

业内有口皆碑的不仅是他高超的演技和过人的敬业，还有颇为奇怪的固执和不近人情。

比如他的周末从不安排工作，无论是谁都没能让他破例。

在工作日他甚至愿意为了一个机位熬上通宵，或者为了一个镜头反反复复地研究拍摄，但是周末，从没有工作。

不过没有人注意到，这个习惯是从他和Charles在一起之后才开始的。

爱情从来不是单向的。

「活在这珍贵的人间，太阳强烈，水波温柔。」


End file.
